Mismatched
by WhiteWraith
Summary: Jareth is allowed to make one wish, one wish to the goblins. One wish to himself. He wishes for her to come to him so they can be together. In the end he knows there is only way they can be together... One shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot. Labyrinth belongs to Henderson & co 

Mismatched

_Summary: Jareth is allowed to make one wish, One wish to the goblins. One wish to himself. He wishes for her to come to him so they can be together. In the end he knows there is only way they can be together. ._

Jareth sat alone in his throne room. Deadly silence. He was deep in thought and did not want to be disturbed. The goblins respected this, keeping out of their king's way. To disturb him now would mean death. He was in a particularly cruel mood. A smile grew upon his face but never touched his eyes. A cruel smile.

"Ashbourne!" Jareth's voice thundered throughout the castle.

A goblin soon hurried to the king. Jareth's smile deepened when he took in the goblin's appearance. Ashbourne was in his true form as were all the goblins. Tall, silver hair, whit skin with a tinge of green. Quite beautiful when they were not in the company of their king. He had the beauty of the gods.

"Take the glamour off the labyrinth. Take all the glamour's off the castle. We will have a guest."

"Sire." Ashbourne hurried away to do his master's bidding.

Jareth did not mention that _she_ would be the guest. The goblins hated her, hated her for the image she had given them. Hated her more for the hurt she had caused their king. They would tear her apart if they were given half a chance. That would not do at all; Jareth wanted her to be with him. The only way they could be together would be if he… _hurt_ her. It was the only way. Something dangerous glinted in his eyes.

"I wish the goblins would take Sarah Williams away right now."

The goblins heard the wish and grinned viciously, showing pointed fangs.

Sarah looked up startled. It took a moment for her to realise where she was. The throne room in the castle beyond the labyrinth. But it was different this time. There was no chaos, only silence. She felt eyes upon her and saw beautiful creatures. They did not look friendly, some growled at her.

"Hello, Sarah."

She spun to find herself face-to-face with the goblin king. He too looked different. More beautiful, more wild, more vicious.

"How do you like my labyrinth?"

"What am I doing here?" Sarah was still startled.

She gasped as he body connected with the wall directly behind her. She crumpled to the floor, winded and in pain. She didn't move until a pair of black boots appeared in font of her. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

Jareth grasped her upper arms and held her up to his eye level. He smiled at the tears. "You seem to be crying."  
He sat her down on her won feet and gripped her arms tightly. With his other hand, he caught one of her tears on his leather glove. His tongue darted out and he swallowed the salty water.

"Did you know that in the underground, one of our beliefs is that tears hold parts of the soul?" His smile seemed to grow vicious and twisted. "Please continue to cry, I'll eat your soul." He let her drop to the floor, amused at the fear in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sarah whispered.

"You. You, a wretched human, managed to somehow make the labyrinth into an image of foolishness." Jareth was no longer smiling. "You changed the labyrinth from its true form- this." He swept his arm around the room. "I made you a generous offer and you refused. Why?"

Sarah glanced around; she could find no way to escape. "I…" She took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, her ribs hurt. "I was young. I didn't understand what you were offering."

"That's all very well but if I repeated my offer what would your answer be?"

Sarah did not know how to answer. Jareth was different, he was…terrifying. If this was his true nature she did not want to aggravate him. She just wanted to go home.

"Yes," she answered.

Jareth frowned at her, how obvious it was that she was lying. He did not like liars; they were often cowards, cheats and thieves. A most repulsive kind of person. This was not Sarah's true nature but it did prove his assumption. There was only one way in which they could ever be together.

"Do not lie to me Sarah. I know your heart; I have tasted your soul."

"How can I love you when I don't even know you?"

"I would have moved the stars for you."

Sarah gained a little confidence. "I want to go home."

"Not possible, you are bound here for eternity."

Sarah was now in considerable pain. Her ribs felt like they were on fire and there was a gash in her head, she could feel the blood drying in her hair. She did not like the situation. She did not even know why she was here. She looked around to find all the beautiful creatures gone.

"Why-"

"Because I wished you away. Every goblin king is granted one wish in their lifetime and I wished to see you."

"To see me?"

Jareth did not answer, he produced a crystal and it changed into two ornate knives. He looked Sarah dead in the eye. "I am going to kill you."

Sarah backed away as Jareth advanced. Instinct to live kicked him and she charged at him, sending them both crashing to the floor. Sarah rolled away in pain and grabbed at one of the knives that had fallen from Jareth's hand. She struggled to stand but achieved it before Jareth had retrieved his knife and turned to face her.

"The only way to escape is to kill me." Jareth's voice held no emotion. It chilled Sarah to the core.

Before she knew it, she was running at him, plunging her knife into his flesh. Jareth put up no resistance, he merely grabbed her and they fell to their knees together. Jareth smiled weakly at Sarah, all hate gone from his face.

"Let us rest together. Let us be together," Jareth whispered.

He plunged his knife into her heart. Sarah died quickly from blood loss. Jareth held her in his arms and lay down upon the cool floor. He closed his eyes and waited for death.

They were found like that. Jareth holding Sarah, blood pooling around them. Sarah's eyes still open in shock. In death, they were together, just as Jareth had predicted.

Centuries later when the castle no longer stood and only ruins marked its location, a gravestone remained.

_Here lies Jareth and Sarah  
Mismatched in love  
Together in death_

A/N. I wrote this whilst listening to Run by Snow Patrol on repeat. It just sprang into my head and I just sat and wrote it. I am a J/S fan but I wanted to write something a little different and dark. So what did you think? Please R&R.


End file.
